I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to wireless communications, and more specifically to techniques for scheduling resources in a wireless communication system.
II. Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various communication services; for instance, voice, video, packet data, broadcast, and messaging services can be provided via such wireless communication systems. These systems can be multiple-access systems that are capable of supporting communication for multiple terminals by sharing available system resources. Examples of such multiple-access systems include Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) systems, Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) systems, Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) systems, and Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiple Access (OFDMA) systems.
Generally, a wireless multiple-access communication system can simultaneously support communication for multiple wireless terminals. In such a system, each terminal can communicate with one or more base stations via transmissions on the forward and reverse links. The forward link (or downlink) refers to the communication link from the base stations to the terminals, and the reverse link (or uplink) refers to the communication link from the terminals to the base stations. This communication link can be established via a single-in-single-out (SISO), multiple-in-signal-out (MISO), or a multiple-in-multiple-out (MIMO) system.
Wireless communication networks, such as cellular networks, can be constructed as an ad hoc network of one or more wireless terminals and one or more wireless access points, each of which can be fixed or mobile. In the event that multiple access points are located in a common local area (e.g., within the communication range of a common terminal), signals communicated by a serving access point for a terminal can be subject to interference from signals communicated by other access points in the local area. In turn, this interference can lower the quality of service (QoS) associated with signals communicated to the terminal.
Traditionally, QoS requirements for a wireless communication network are enforced through resource scheduling mechanisms at respective access points. For example, resource scheduling can be conducted at an access point by randomly selecting resources to be utilized by the access point at a given time. However, it would be desirable to implement one or more resource control mechanisms for a wireless communication network that provide at least further reduced interference and/or increased QoS for multiple access points located in a common local area.